The present invention relates to extruders for the manufacture of reinforced tubing consisting of a tubular fabric reinforcement, an outer tubular layer of compounded polymeric material applied to the outer surface of the tubular fabric reinforcement and an inner tubular layer of compounded polymeric material applied to the inner surface of the tubular fabric reinforcement.
Such extruders are known in the art and for instance disclosed in the Spanish Pat. Nos. 246,817 to Leonce Marie Henri Kraffe de Lanbaregi and 338,021 to Jaime Ribo Batlle. However, the extruders respectively disclosed in the aforementioned patents have a number of disadvantages, among which may be mentioned that it is not possible to work with different materials for the inner and outer layers of the tubing, the output obtained from the construction of these known patents is rather small, and it is not possible to control the temperature of the compounded polymeric material forming the inner and the outer layer of the tubing during the passage through the extruder.